


【乱我心者】🌟你/🍑你

by Jingchuanchuanchuan



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingchuanchuanchuan/pseuds/Jingchuanchuanchuan
Summary: 带球如有不适请立即关闭此页面ooc我的，勿杠。
Kudos: 7





	【乱我心者】🌟你/🍑你

**Author's Note:**

> 带球  
> 如有不适请立即关闭此页面  
> ooc我的，勿杠。

此时窗外的天已经暗了下来，只有外面点点灯光照射进来。他抬手轻轻勾起你的肩带，小口的咬着你的耳朵“姐姐，姐姐，我好想你”自从上次你们匆忙在夜店做完他就没有什么机会再能碰到你，一是他需要时间消化你是他嫂子的消息，如何说服自己也是个漫长的过程，二是你和他都忙得要死，行程基本上都错开，就算有时间你也几乎全被郑在玹占着。他不止一次看见你和郑在玹肩并肩站在窗边，远远看去你们好像真的是令人羡慕的一对儿，自己是个多余出来的第三者。但每次情绪积攒到这个时候，你又会适时的出现提醒着他，他对你来说是独一无二的，是不可缺少的。他当然信，哪怕是短暂的安慰也好，只要你还愿意说，那他一定留在你身边不管以什么身份。  
月光笼罩下的皮肤好似玉石一般，透明发亮，你伸手去脱朴志晟的衬衫。多年习舞的身材自然什么都不用说，八块腹肌板板正正刻在他身上。“真的想好了？”“嗯”朴志晟直起身来，投下一片阴影。他的身材更像是一个成年男性了，以往稚嫩的肩膀如今容下一个你绰绰有余。  
“唔……”许是太久没经历过房事，身体自然敏感的很在他含住你耳垂的一瞬，细软的声线就从你嘴里蹦出来。随即他的手揉上你丰腴的乳房，不时轻轻挑拨小樱桃，惹得你不断加紧双腿。朴志晟看这情况不禁嗤笑，腾出手来握住你的膝盖，把自己的腿别开你的双腿。顺着脖颈他一路亲吻至你的胸前，“哈啊……志晟啊……”朴志晟吮吸着小樱桃，快感几乎是一瞬间席卷了你的大脑，可你的双腿又被他别着，只好将下身不断的往他大腿根上蹭，留下一片亮晶晶的水渍。  
“唔……别玩了”你小声的抗议着，再这样下去你会疯掉的。  
朴志晟满意的看了看自己造成的结果，身下的人儿已经全身泛红，小樱桃耸立着，周围是粉嫩晕开的乳晕，“姐姐想要弟弟吗？”  
“……唔，想”  
“想要弟弟干什么啊？”  
你娇嗔的瞪了一眼他“志晟~”难得的撒娇让朴志晟很受用，刚要抬起你的腿，就看你往后缩了一下  
“？”  
那朵，那朵百合，不想被他看到。感觉自己……会有负罪感……会……对不起他。  
他猛然想起那日订婚宴上，在玹哥跟他说的那个秘密，关于你身上的百合。看来你真的不是很喜欢这朵百合。所以做爱的时候更多是女上位吗？他的手轻轻揉搓着那一小块皮肤“没关系的，关于小乾的一切，我都爱。爱你的纯粹和美好，也爱你的堕落和迷茫，我爱你。小乾，我爱你”  
所以你慢慢张开了腿，这下朴志晟看的完整，这真是一顿开的近乎妖艳的百合。  
“那我要进去咯，小宝宝。”  
“你烦不烦~”你作势打了他一下，却在他挤进一个龟头的时候发出满意的叹息。真的好烫，好大……  
朴志晟这边被你绞得紧，又只进入了一点就动弹不得急得满头大汗，不敢乱动。“小乾你，放轻松，这样你我都不好受”说着俯下身来继续吻你，你被吻得喘不上气，牵扯出细丝，他才把自己全部送入你体内。你的眼神开始迷离，抓紧他的手，“哈啊……志晟，你真的好烫……”  
是温柔的抽送，缓缓退出去然后全根没入顶到最深，每一下都直中花心，你的腿也不自主的微微颤抖。许久没经开发的甬道自然是紧的不像话，每一次进入都在挑战朴志晟的底线，时隔几个月又被你的温暖包裹着使他想起了你们第一次那个疯狂的晚上“小乾，我可以快一点吗”  
“……嗯”  
“那小宝宝乖哦。”他摸了摸你的小腹。  
似乎是想让你更舒服一点他随手拽了个枕头垫在你的腰下，得到你允许以后的加速，不断有粘液被带出，甚至被带出粉红的穴肉，那点嫩肉还没来得及缩回去，就又被狠狠地捣了回去。这样力度的抽送轻松的调断了你理智的最后一根弦，甬道不断收缩着，死死咬着他每一次的进入，发出细微的呜咽。  
“姐姐咬的这么死……这么……想志晟吗？”朴志晟的声音此时听起来更加沙哑，身下的速度却一点不减，顶向深处慢慢研磨着嫩肉。  
你没想到朴志晟不仅是吻技比上次进步了，荤话倒是也学得快，每次进入都懂仿佛要撑平你穴内内的褶皱，难以言喻的欢愉从交合的地方弥漫到四肢，脚趾都蜷缩起来。“想你想的都快要……疯掉了……唔”  
似乎是被你的话刺激到了，你能感受他在你的体内好像又涨大了，太多的快感让你仿佛像是一只在海上的小船漂浮不定，手攥住了床单身子也像虾米一样弓了起来。朴志晟的情欲染上眼梢，只一下一下深深地撞击，狠狠地撞进了花心里，带来一阵又一阵的酥麻，强烈的快感铺天盖地的袭来。  
“哈啊……我不行了，志晟……啊啊……”这几下的重击几乎让你昏厥，你软糯的声音不断从口中逸出，小穴不断缩紧“哈啊……要到了啊……”  
穴内的嫩肉一阵比一阵更加咬死，无可抑制的收缩着，大股的蜜汁浇在朴志晟得龟头上，没曾想，朴志晟伸手揉弄你的小豆豆，高潮未尽的你被激得头皮发麻，“啊啊……那里……会坏掉的”伴着数十下的抽送，朴志晟低喘着把你的小穴灌了个满满当当，而你也成功的泄了他一身。精液顺着交合的地方流下来，你像搁浅在岸上的鱼大口大口地喘着气。  
朴志晟按着自己还在起伏的胸口，拿来了手纸“我抱你去洗澡”  
你乖乖的搂住他的脖子。“我们先说好啊，我不做了，你太……”猛了这两个字你到底还是没好意思说出口。“我累了”  
“好，我们洗完澡就睡觉，也让宝宝休息一下。”朴志晟看着你坏笑  
你顺手打了一下他的胸膛“讨厌死了”  
“你把我打疼了”朴志晟好不委屈“小乾得亲亲我才能好”  
“少贫”话是这么说，你还是快速的在他脸上啵唧了一口，“快放我下来啦”你看到朴志晟得意的笑脸然后又在他的“威胁”下又亲了好几遍。  
洗到最后，暖烘烘的浴室催的你快要睡着。扶着朴志晟的肩躺在浴缸里。迷迷糊糊由着他帮你擦干身体然后换上睡衣再把你抱到床上。


End file.
